basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
Help:Building nations
Building nations is an important part to both science fiction and fantasy genre worldbuilding. This article will outline a step by step process on how to create a nation from scratch and the conventions to adhere to in order to be posted as part of a Basilicus project. Step One: Statistics Nations are independent governments within a civilization. While they may have many common attributes with the civilization, the its autonomous nature sets it apart. Before you can do anything, you must develop the primary statistics for the nation and then you can build from there. Although this is fictionalized it should reasonably fall in line with the existing civilization and be believable from that point of view. If this nation has no civilization, consider adding to an existing one or starting your own civilization. It is important that there is a civilization for the nation to belong to in order for it to be integrated into Basilicus projects. Use the "Nation Stats" template on your wiki page and fill in all the necessary information. Do this by copying the wiki code from Template:Nation Stats and replacing the appropriate data. *Flag: Upload a picture of the nation's flag and/or symbol. If you cannot create one, put in "N/A" and request one in the discussion page. *Motto: The nation's motto as a link for a separate article describing the motto. *Anthem: The nation's anthem and a link for a separate article describe the anthem. *Map: A small map of where the nation is located on the world/region. If you cannot create one, put in "N/A" and request one in the discussion page. *Capital: The capital city as a link to an article (this must be a category article, i.e. :category:Washington DC *Largest City: The name of the largest city as a link to an article (also a category article). *Official Language: As a link to an article about the language. *Government: Type of government as a link to a Wikipedia/Wiktionary definition of that government type *Leader: The name of the nation's leader as a link to an article about that person *Formation: When the nation was formed and under what conditions. *Area: Geographical area in the appropriate system of measurement. *Population: Number of people and density *Time System: The system for time used and its particular designation *Productivity Measure: System of economics used and its status *Currency: Official currency *Society Class: Level of civilization (see Category:Civilization Class) *Primary Imports: Trades and goods imported *Primary Exports: Trades and goods exported *Political Alliances: List of affiliated alliances Step Two: Overview Provide a brief explanation of the overall geography, religion, political, economic, and social aspects of the nation. Include major historical events, interesting and unusual aspects, and describe the overall current situation in that nation. Step Three: History Go into great detail concerning the history of the nation starting from its pre-history, into its formative years, its formation, early years and later years. Include a timeline, major events, key players in history and explore the geographical, religious, economic, political, and social components of the major events. Also include any pictures, maps, support links, or extra materials and references as needed. Step Four: Government Discuss the function, role, and levels of government and administration. Include the military, social programs, domestic events and policy, international events and policy, political parties and the general structure of how the government works. Also include any smaller governments, division of powers, government agencies, and key government officials in the nation. Step Five: Ecology This step goes into the details of the nation's geography, climate, and environmental information, data, and situation. Include discssion on plant life, animal life, common natural disasters, weather patterns, and major geographical bodies such as rivers, lakes, oceans, mountains, deserts, etc. Provide maps and images when available. Step Six: Economy Go into details on how the economy works, its major system of operation, imports and exports and economic relationships with others. Discuss the government's role in the economy as well as what it is like for the common person. Step Seven: Society Explore the population of the nation. Look at their species, economic class, socio-political class, ethnicity, religion, culture, and other diverse elements within the nation. Go into detail about the population's likes and dislikes, overall opinion of the country and their everyday lives. Use this section to go into detail about religion, philosophy, education, art, entertainment, sports, health and healthcare, music and other cultural aspects of the nation. As with all articles, no detail is too small.